


By Blood

by joltik



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Knifeplay, Pseudo-Incest, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear her chuckle softly - why the fuck is she laughing - and it’s a far cry from her usual high cackle, far more intimate, as she plays with the knife, tracing a faint line along your collarbone, not hard enough to draw blood. Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Blood

**Author's Note:**

> More old as butts porn. Whoops.

You’re not sure what to make of this, whether it’s red or black or something else entirely. Then again, neither is she. You don’t even have to read her mind to know, not that you could. You hear her chuckle softly - why the fuck is she laughing - and it’s a far cry from her usual high cackle, far more intimate, as she plays with the knife, tracing a faint line along your collarbone, not hard enough to draw blood. Not yet.  
  
If anyone else was ever this close to your neck, even without a knife, you would kill them. You’d make them suffer, make them bleed, make them wish they’d never  _hatched_. No hesitation, no remorse. But if it’s her…you hate her, but you trust her. So you let her drag the blade down, bringing it to just above your breast, caressing you with the tip lightly before you feel its bite, see the cut well with blue, and you let out a soft gasp. She looks insufferably pleased with herself, dabbing her finger in the blood and drawing patterns on your skin, and you glare.  
  
“Bet you wish you could see right now, Pyrope.”  
  
“Hehehe…if only you could smell what I smell, you’d understand.”  
  
Okay, her smirk is really starting to piss you off. “Fuck you,” you say before kissing her, and she lets you.  
  
Terezi continues to play with the knife, dragging it down the curve of your breast, over your ribcage, down your side, over your hip, and down to the inside of your thigh. And it drives you crazy because even as she cuts into your skin, it’s tantalizingly and maddeningly  _gentle_. It’s too shallow, too soft, so you respond the same way you always do and seize control, wrenching the knife from her grasp and marking her the way she marked you. And the most frustrating part is you know you couldn’t get away with it if she didn’t let you.  
  
With a finger, you mix her teal and your cerulean and grin. “There, it’s the same blood. Told you.”  
  
She snorts, and  _god_ , she is without question the most annoying person you know. But that’s okay. You’re sisters.


End file.
